Mi primer condón
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Una historia bastante familiar, y tan diferente, basado ligeramente en la que, admitámoslo, es la situación que a muchos hombres les encantaría que les pase


Disclaimers: Nada de la franquicia de Avatar me pertenece, sólo uso estos personajes para un fanfic escrito unicamente por diversión sin esperar nada más allá de los reviews de los lectores

Mi primer condón

Todo el mundo sabe que yo me crié en un prostíbulo. Mi madre adoptiva, Jìnü, la mujer que me sacó de las calles y me dio un hogar, fue una exitosa meretriz, y su negocio "La Paloma Dorada" el mejor putero de Ciudad República. Nadie supo nunca quiénes era mis padres de nacimiento, para muchos al menos alguno debía ser un Maestro Tierra, pues eso explicaría de dónde saqué yo las habilidades, mismos que junto con mi lengua que muchos consideraban aguda me ayudaban a poner en su lugar a los niños de papi que se atrevían siquiera a insinuar que debía avergonzarme de mis madre, más que nada para escupirles en cara que sus padres_ tan ilustres _eran de hecho clientes asiduos.

La inmensa casona de madera que alquilaba en el Barrio Huorè, llegó a tener hasta 40 percantas profesionales, 8 travestis y 11 putitos finos. Aquello fue, por muchos años, lo más selecto del casco metropolitano. Grandes personalidades de la época fueron usuarios frecuentes de los esmerados servicios brindados allí. Jueces, diputados, arquitectos, abogados y demás bichos de alta sociedad saturaban el lugar. Pero la visita que dio fama internacional a La Paloma Dorada fue la del gran sabio de Ba Sing, Se Shisōka Kenja, quien luego de las atenciones recibidas dijo con voz solemne: "Seikō sorekara watashi wa sonzai suru" No se que carajo signifique, la verdad nunca oí una frase tan larga en mi vida, pero la frase se convirtió en el eslogan del negocio, y gracias a ello empezaron a visitarnos hombres de las Cinco Naciones. A decir verdad, creo que podría contar con los dedos de las manos las personas_ ilustres_ de Ciudad República que hubiesen ido al putero

Desde mi infancia anduve correteando por los largos pasillos de los treinta y tres cuartos de La Paloma Dorada, mismos que en un fin de semana no daban abasto, al punto de que los sexo servidores debían atender a más de un cliente a la vez. Para mí esas mujeres y jóvenes que vendían su cuerpo era mi familia, aquellas personas que para muchos eran mal vivientes que tentaban a "buenos hombres" a traicionar a sus parejas o gastarse su dinero en placer fácil, conmigo era como si se dedicaran a labores aún más altruistas que los mismísimos Acólitos del Aire, pues me colmaban de mimos y amor. Por eso no dudaba en defenderlos a la hora de escuchar impropios en su contra.

Mi memoria aún deambula por esa inmensa casa, entre gemidos y madrazos, entre música fuerte y botellazos, entre putas y culiolazos, y más que nada en veces que debí hacer de saca borrachos para Jìnü, echando a fuerza de Tierra Control a payasos que no entendían que sin dinero no había servicio, pero por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo precisar en qué momento usé mi primer condón. Lo que si puedo recordar fácilmente, en qué momento se suponía que debía haber usarlo.

Sí recuerdo bien el pudor de mis compañeros de escuela, pagada con lo que Jìnü ganaba gracias al burdel, y del barrio a quienes les daba pena ir a la farmacia y pedir sus condones. La mayoría de esos mocosos los usaban tan solo para masturbarse. Un desperdicio si me lo preguntan, ya que ellos creían que bromeaba al decir que para Jìnü su edad no sería problema para darles servicio.

Sana disciplina que ejercían hasta caer rendidos la de masturbarse, cuando yo los metía a hurtadillas para fisgonear a las trabajadoras sociales de la casona. Algunos incluso eran imaginativos, entre traer aceites para hacer más placentera la paja, hasta proponer "juegos" en los que el ganador era quien durara más en acabar. Las muchas grietas de aquellas apolilladas paredes de madera fueron regularmente invadidas por los ojos desquiciados de esos sátrapas. Y yo hacía la de hombre de negocios cobrándoles precisamente por usar esas grietas; algunos no dudaban en confesarme que ahorraban toda la semana precisamente para pagarme el gusto.

El usar condón fue un requisito que yo les impuse, luego de que Jìnü me obligó a limpiar de las paredes los lechosos fluidos que dejaban por doquier mis sobones amigos. Ella siempre supo que yo les cobraba a mis amigos por ver cómo trabajaban las chicas y los putos; nunca le importó, de hecho le parecía tierno que yo intentara aportar al gasto de la casa, será porque sabía que casi todo lo que ganaba era para que a ella le doliera menos invertir en mi escuela.

La cosa es que un buen día, la madre de los gemelos Wei y Wing a quien el marido la abandonó por zorra, logró conseguir trabajo en la botica del barrio. Para entonces yo tenía como trece años y ella era una voluptuosa señora de cuarenta y cinco, victima de las malas lenguas quienes afirmaban que la señora Suyin padecía de un incontrolable furor uterino, que por lo que sabía apenas eran callados por su hermana, la jefa de policía Lin Bei Fong. Los rumores llegaban al extremo de que se decía de ella que sus hijos varones habían empezado su vida sexual con ella, pero eso los gemelos nos lo desmintieron, pero si afirmaron que algunos jóvenes habían sido amantes de su madre.

Comprenderán entonces que los gemelos ya no podían comprar sus condones en esa farmacia, porque una cosa era enorgullecerse de que su madre fuera la inspiración de la paja de medio grupo y otra dejar que la señora supiera que sus hijos seguían sus pasos. ¿Y para qué están los amigos, sino para hacerse esos favores?

Enterado de los antecedentes de la nueva empleada, me puse la licra verde que usaba para andar en bicicleta, la cual insinuaba mi abundante virtud, de veinte centímetros de largo y cuatro de grosor… ¡En serio!... ¿para qué les voy a mentir? De hecho un secreto que ni mis amigos sabían era que me había ganado algunos yuans dejando que algunos clientes morbosos me la vieran parada o incluso me vieran sacudírmela… Bueno al punto, me peiné con el flequillo sobre la frente, con la intención de parecer bien estúpido y entré a la botica fingiendo gran timidez.

De inmediato la señora Suyin clavó sus pupilas dilatadas en mi entrepierna, bastante notoria gracias a la maravillosa licra. Yo me dirigí con paso lento y vacilante a la urna donde se exhiben los condones, los miré con pretendida pena y guardé silencio. Ella recostó sus codos del otro lado de la urna, poniendo frente a mi ancha nariz tan frondosas tetas; olía delicioso, a jazmín. Sus pezones erectos por poco me sacan los ojos, y la verdad me hubiera importado polla que lo hubiesen hecho, ¿qué mejor forma de quedar ciego, que por culpa de semejantes tetas?.

─¿Primera vez que compras un condón?─ me preguntó con aquella voz, pícara y sensual; yo asentí torpemente con la cabeza sin mirarla─ ¿y dime chiquito… sabes como usarlo?... ¿te has puesto uno antes?– clavé la vista al piso, puse mis manos en la cintura, y negué pusilánime. Esperaba que ella se creyera el teatro, pues yo claro sabía ponerme uno.

─Mira, primor, yo te enseño–me dijo al tiempo que tomó con suavidad mi mano izquierda. Sacó un sobre de la urna, lo abrió lentamente con los dientes, luego agarro con firmeza el dedo pulgar de mi mano, se lo metió completo en su húmeda y caliente boca, después sacó el condón del sobre y desenrollándolo cubrió mi tembloroso dedo. ¡Puta madre, me había puesto el condón con la boca! Para entonces mi pantaloncillo de licra parecía carpa de circo.

─Asegúrate que siempre quede bien ajustado y extendido... ¿entendiste papito?─ me advirtió, y yo siguiendo con mi teatro de niño inocente asentí con la cabeza.

─_¡Puta madre, ya ofréceme coger, zorra! No aguantaré mucho así─_decía en mi fuego interno, mientras que en mi fuero interno me veía desgarrando la ropa de Suyin y poseyéndola ahí contra el mostrador, sin importarme siquiera si alguien llegaba y nos veía fornicando. Quitó el baboso hule de mi dedo, lo tiró al cesto de la basura y puso en la palma de mi mano, un paquete cerrado, con otro condón.

─Dime, ¿has estado con una mujer?─dijo, entre divertida e interesada.

─No─fue mi respuesta; no era del todo una mentira, pues mi vida sexual realmente se dividía entre las pajas para ganarme dinero extra con los clientes y las mamadas que mis compañeras de escuela, chicas del barrio y, ¿para qué negarlo? Chicas del burdel, pero con ninguna había llegado a esa parte.

Por cómo sonrió parecía satisfecha por mi respuesta, pues luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, miró hacia la calle, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie estuviera pasando, acto seguido cerró la puerta del negocio y tomándome de la mano me llevó con premura a la trastienda. Yo la seguí como koala oveja al pastor, creo que es cierto lo que decían algunos de los clientes de La Paloma Dorada: _"Jalan más un par de tetas, que mil Caballos Avestruz una carreta"_.

Ya en la trastienda, ella atacó mis labios con un beso hambriento y caliente, el cual yo a duras penas pude responder, de un manotazo tiró mi gorra al piso, acariciando mi cabello castaño con cariño. Al romper el beso me sonrió con coquetería antes de agacharse y de un tirón bajó mis pantalones de licra, soltando un gritito encantado al ver que bajo la licra no llevaba nada más que mi hombría, antes de lanzarse a ataque. Fue sin duda la mejor felación de mi vida, pues Suyin literalmente se metía entero mi falo de veinte centímetros de largo y cuatro de ancho en la boca, literalmente podía sentir como mi punta tocaba el fondo de su boca, más que eso sentía como tocaba su traquea; era sencillamente celestial, y si no me molesté al ver que ella había interrumpido la felación era porque entendía que ella no quería que acabara tan pronto, y yo tampoco.

Allí se puso de pie y empezó a desvestirse, dejándome deleitarme con su piel morena típica del Reino Tierra, y su cuerpo torneado y esbelto, casi inverosímil para una mujer que ha tenido cinco hijos de cuatro nacimientos. De pronto la inoportuna imagen de Wei y Wing, quienes siempre le reclamaban a su madre que luego de ellos mismos ya no tuvo más hijos, irrumpió en mi mente, provocando una lamentable caída de presión en mi vascularidad, o sea, se me aflojó el pito; creo que precisamente porque me imaginé a los gemelos atacándome con su Metal Control si algo salía mal y su madre acababa esperando un hijo mío.

Pero al admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Suyin, me recuperé con la rapidez de un látigo. Luego pensé: los gemelos básicamente decían a gritos que querían un hermano menor, básicamente decían que poco o nada les importaba quien fuera el padre mientras pudiesen tener un nuevo integrante que les quitara el título como los más jóvenes de su familia. Creo que incluso serían capaces de dar las nalgas de su hermana Opal a cualquiera que les ayudara a cumplir esa fantasía; y la verdad era que Opal era bastante atractiva.

Ella, al ver cómo mi miembro había vuelto a despertar, me dio la espalda y se tumbó rápidamente de cuatro patas, cruzó los brazos hacia delante apoyó su cabeza en ellos. La visión era sencillamente erótica, pues veía en todo su esplendor la vagina grande y ligeramente abierta de la mujer; era obvio que luego de cinco hijos en cuatro nacimientos diferentes apenas había hecho mella en su canal de nacimiento.

─¿Ya te pusiste el condón como te enseñe?─me preguntó la peligris.

─Pues...─dije ligeramente dubitativo, aún mirando el condón en mi mano.

─¡Pues dale papito que no tenemos todo el día!─declaró ligeramente divertida, e imaginé que se refería a que la gente sospecharía que la farmacia estuviera cerrada tan temprano. Así que sin pensarlo tiré el condón al piso, caminé hacia ella y le dí; le dí duro; de un golpe ella ya tenía toda mi masculinidad dentro.

─¿No te pusiste el condón?─preguntó ella, entre sorprendida y asustada.

─No─respondí divertido, mientras presionaba mi pelvis, forzando más mi verga dentro de su intimidad, deleitándome al oírla gemir de gusto─resulta que sus hijos, muy buenos amigos míos, están cansados de ser los más jóvenes de la familia, ¿y para qué estaban los amigos?─declaré con un falso tono inocente, mientras empezaba a bombear, procurando tocar igual de profundo cada que la volvía a meter.

─¿Y no… te preocupa… que a ellos no les guste… que tú seas quien me embarace?─preguntó Suyin, intentando mantener la concentración entre mis estocadas.

─Un poco, pero la verdad creo que están tan deseosos de un hermano que hasta dejarían al que les hiciera el favor cogerse a Opal en agradecimiento─le declaré, sin detenerme de bombear. Suyin rió por lo bajo entre sus gemidos.

─¿Entonces luego de mí sigue mi hija?─preguntó divertida.

─Mientras que a ti no te moleste─le dije siguiendo penetrándola.

─Mientras con ella sí uses condón, no me molesta quedar embarazada otra vez pero preferiría que ella se espere un tiempo antes de hacerme abuela─declaró también divertida.

Eso bastó para darme luz verde, y ya sin tener de qué preocuparme la tomé de las nalgas, cosa que aproveché para abrirle un poco más la vagina, y empecé un mete-saca enloquecedor, uno que la verdad todavía hoy lo recuerdo y me causa una erección instantánea. Suyin también parecía disfrutar, pues al tiempo que gemía gustosa al tiempo que levantaba más sus glúteos, como intentando darme más acceso a su útero.

Era delicioso, a esas alturas el vaivén hacia que el nuestros cuerpos al chocar sonara de manera similar a aplausos, yo ya de la emoción empezaba a alternar entre darle fuertes nalgadas en la nalga y juntar mi pecho a su espalda para agarrarle una de las tetas a Suyin, la cual lejos de enfadarse de cómo empezaba a hacer las cosas más rudas parecía encantada de que de virgen sólo tenía la cara. Se notaba que a la mujer sólo le importaba recibir verga sin importarle a quién estuviera unida esa verga, y la sola idea me excita todavía más.

─Papito...sin duda tu verga...es la más grande...que he tenido─declaró la mujer excitada.

─¿La más grande? ¿Dices que la tengo más grande que un adulto?─pregunté divertido, sin dejar de penetrarla.

─Y aún...tienes trece, ¿no… no es así?─preguntó divertida─cuando termines...de pasar por la pubertad, ya siento envidia… de mi hija─declaró, y al parecer la idea la excitó todavía más, pues sentí su vagina más húmeda y caliente.

─Entonces, ¿es verdad que se mete con cualquier hombre sin importar su edad? ¿Sólo le importa si ya bota leche?─pregunté divertido, aprovechando para presionar la punta de mi verga contra la entrada de su útero.

─No negaré... que ha habido jovencitos que han pasado por mi cama… pero eres el más joven… y sin duda el mejor─declaró encantada, levantando más los glúteos, como invitándome a entrar todavía más.

Eso me excitó más, y me animó a atenazar sus glúteos con las manos y dar más recio y más profundo el vaivén, dispuesto a mostrarle a la mujer que no pensaba decepcionarla al elegirme como su nuevo compañero de sexo. El oír que una experta en sexo como Suyin me dijera sin dudar que era el mejor de quienes había tenido relaciones era el mejor a pesar de también ser el más joven me hinchaba el pecho y los huevos de orgullo.

Pero como mucho en la vida, tenía que acabar, y justamente sentía los agradables escalofríos en mi espalda baja que me indicaban que ya estaba alcanzando el orgasmo, así que casi por impulso volví a pegar mi pecho a la espalda de Suyin, y mientras una de mis manos atenazaba una de sus pompas, la otra se aferró a una teta, y de nuevo casi por impulso estruje ambas con fuerza conforme sentía los chorros de esperma salían de mi miembro para inundar el útero de la mujer. Una vez que sentí mi miembro volverse flácido lo saqué del interior de mi amante madura, ambos caímos rendidos por nuestra extenuante faena, pero con sonrisas idénticas en el rostro.

─¿Te gustó tu primera vez, papito?─me preguntó la mujer con dulzura.

─Me encantó─declaré, armándome de valor para darle un beso en la boca, que ella respondió gustosa─¿qué pasará si quedas embarazada?─pregunté curioso. Ella ante mi pregunta se llevó una mano al vientre.

─Bueno, si tu deseas ganarte un dinero adicional, siempre puedo armarte citas con algunas amigas de otros reinos y otras naciones, que seguramente no les molestará pagar por el favorcito─declaró, mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa, la cual no tardé en responder al comprender lo que quería decir.

Luego de eso nos bañamos en la regadera que había en el baño disponible en la trastienda, donde aprovechamos para volver a tener sexo ("Para estar seguros" fue el argumento de Suyin), me vestí con mi ropa y ella con la suya y me despedí con un nuevo beso en la boca antes de retirarme, y ella volvía a abrir la tienda al público, que para su gusto no llamó la atención de los transeúntes, y yo me fui feliz de la vida pues la mayor me había hecho prometer que si no resultaba embarazada volveríamos a intentar hasta que finalmente se nos hiciera el milagrito; yo gustoso.

Seguro pensarán que ésto me pasó hace muchos años, que ahora soy un viejo mayor recordando una de sus primeras experiencias sexuales pero, ¿la verdad? Ésto me sucedió hace poco más de un año, y para mí fue como entrar al Paraíso. Unas semanas después Wei y Wing me dijeron que su madre deseaba hablar conmigo, y cuando nos quedamos solos en la botica me dio la feliz noticia de que íbamos a ser padres, y que nuestro bebé había sido concebido esa vez que fui a comprar condones.

Yo me ofrecí a ayudarla con los gastos del niño, y ella me facilitó las cosas; justo como había dicho, tenía varias amigas de distintos lugares del planeta que deseaban tener un bebé sin el "inconveniente" de conseguir marido, Suyin sencillamente las invitaba a venir a Ciudad República y ya ahí yo pasaba las noches con ellas hasta que quedara confirmado que habían quedado encintas. Lo que Suyin no sabe es que Wei y Wing, siendo tan buenos amigos (e hijastros) no dudaban en echarme una mano con eso, ofreciendo sus servicios a bellas turistas que no pudiesen resistirse a un par de gemelos, o al menos creo que no sabe, pero si sabe parece que no le importa en lo más mínimo mientras esos dos se pongan a trabajar.

Para ocultar mi relación con Suyin de cualquier metiche con suficiente doble moral para condenar nuestro amor, habíamos acordado que para la gente yo sería novio de Opal, quien resultó ser tan zorra en la cama como su madre; para mí lo más alucinante es cuando convenzo a las dos damas de armar un trío en la cama de Suyin, pues no hay nada mejor que disfrutar de semejante par.

Unos ocho meses luego de mi primera vez con Suyin, nació nuestro hijo Qíjī, quien es la adoración de sus hermanos, mía y de su mamá, aunque ésta última afirma que se debe que a su parecer el nene parece una copia exacta mía. Para entonces Wei y Wing estaban encantados de ya no ser los más chicos, y ya hasta bromean sobre decirme papá por mi relación con Suyin. Tal vez los deje decirme así, ¿quién sabe?

Pero la mejor parte fue hace unos meses, en la celebración de mi cumpleaños catorce, cuando Suyin me apartó de los demás invitados al llevarme a mi recámara, y ya solos me dio un paquetito verde metálico con un lazo amarillo, los colores típicos del Reino Tierra. La sorpresa vino cuando, al abrir el paquete, me encontré con una prueba de embarazo casera, que por lo que sabía estaba dando resultado positivo, y al verla la vi con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

─Feliz cumpleaños, papito─declaró antes de darme un beso en la boca. Le correspondí sin dudar.

Fin

Un fic nuevo luego de mucho tiempo de no postear nada nuevo, como siempre lo único que puedo decirles es que ojalá les guste, dejen review y se lo pasen a sus amigos, intentaré subir más próximamente, estén atentos. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


End file.
